Hikari está creciendo
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Cuando Takeru entra por accidente en una tienda de ropa interior femenina para ver a Hikari eligiendo sujetadores junto a su madre, se da cuenta de que su mejor amiga ya no es la niña que era antes y, desde luego, él tampoco el niño que solo era capaz de verla como la chica de ocho años a quien debía proteger. Este es un reto para el topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


Juguetes, libros, ropa, alimentos, estantes de atención al cliente y demás puestos se encontraban todos apiñados en un mismo recinto. Era conocido como "El Centro Comercial" algo que, a ojos de Takeru, solo iría si era estrictamente necesario. Esto no quería decir que al joven rubio no le gustara aquella edificación, pero él era más amante de los lugares antiguos, los guardianes de reliquias y los contadores de historias. La pequeña tiendecita de libros de segunda mano que había en su pueblo no se comparaba en absoluto con aquella inmensa propiedad comercial. El motivo de que un chico como él estuviera en un lugar como ese era simple: "La Calle de los Árboles Retorcidos y Donde se Mezclan Cielo y Mar", el fundamento de su visita. Llevaba esperando la publicación de aquel libro como agua en mayo. El inconveniente es que la tiendecita de libros de segunda mano, como era de fácil comprensión, no publicaba ejemplares nuevos, al menos, no tan extravagantes como aquel. El libro era sin duda una reliquia de los tiempos modernos y la ventaja que tenía aquel centro comercial era que, en primera fila, podrías encontrar entre sus estanterías un ejemplar.

Una vez cumplido su objetivo y sin nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, el muchacho dio media vuelta y rehízo sus pasos hacia la salida cuando algo amenizó la finalidad por la que su cuerpo se encaminaba. Hikari, gran amiga del chico, entraba en una tienda de ropa. La criatura de ojos cerúleos y doradas hebras entró, sin siquiera reflexionarlo, en aquel establecimiento.

La castaña iba acompañada de su madre, pudo comprobar él. Takeru se acercó y levantó la mano para saludar, como era habitual cada vez que, por un motivo u otro, veía a su amiga, empero, fue una vez más su cometido frustrado, cuando habló la mujer mayor, acercándose a su hija.

—Hikari, observa —En su derecha la madre presentaba un sujetador rosa, algo rellenito, con tirantes finos y aros —. Éste era uno de los que yo utilizaba cuando era pequeña y me empezaron a crecer las...

Rojo de la vergüenza, con una inminente hemorragia nasal y los oídos pitando como locos a fuerza de tímpano roto, Takeru alcanzó a esconderse detrás de un mostrador. Fue entonces cuando su campo visual comenzó a recolectar información para él. Tangas, sujetadores, trajes de baño, bragas normales, otras ya no tanto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y rezó todo lo que sabía. Se había metido en una tienda de ropa interior de mujer.

—Disculpe...

El chico miró tras el mostrador, como un espía enviado a una misión tan secreta que el simple hecho de respirar podría delatarlo. Apretó entre sus brazos el libro recién comprado, como si éste fuese el oportuno escudo ante un vil ataque por parte de un enemigo irracionalmente invisible y delator. Esta vez, la madre de Hikari traía un sujetador blanco diciendo "Es el simple, el que todas usan" .

—Disculpe —Takeru se giró y encaró a una mujer con traje bien arreglado y una sonrisa que reflejaba cierta curiosidad —, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Takeru acertó a responder con un tímido y casi inaudible "No". Se levantó como si de resortes se compusiera su cuerpo y echó a correr fuera de la tienda, se tropezó varias veces, se levantó y siguió corriendo. Jamás en la vida, se prometió, que volvería a pasar por una escena como esa. ¡Jamas!

.,.

—Takeru, buenos días —Una jovial Hikari se acercó a su compañero y amigo en la entrada al instituto. El chico detuvo su marcha y, con un cordial saludo, esperó a que la castaña estuviera a su paso.

—Buenos días, Hikari, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?

—Nada en particular —respondió ésta.

Takeru sabía que eso no era verdad, a menos que Hikari cada semana fuera a una tienda de ropa interior a elegir su especial "modelito" de la semana. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, el primer día de clases en el que él y la chica se reencontraron tras tres años, después de despedirse en el mundo digital, nunca llegó a pensar que Hikari usara sujetador. Las niñas pequeñas no lo usaban. ¿Cuál era entonces el punto exacto en el que una niña deja de ser niña para convertirse en una mujer? En aquellos momentos, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza al chico era: "Hikari está creciendo".

Y era verdad, desde el primer día de clases ya se lo había comentado. Hikari estaba más guapa que cuando tenía ocho años. Aunque este comentario creyó hacerlo por cortesía, ahora reflexionaba y repercutían sus propias palabras sobre él. Hikari también le dijo el primer día que él había crecido mucho. En tres años un niño crecía a pasos agigantados, por supuesto que lo sabía. Incontables charlas por parte de su madre, padre y hermano lo había concienciado desde hace mucho tiempo. "Takeru, tú también estás creciendo", le decía Yamato a menudo, "Poco a poco te estás convirtiendo en un hombre".

Y Takeru estaba orgulloso de convertirse en un hombre. El típico y modélico hombre cuyos problemas eran pensar en el tipo de color de sujetador que más le pegaba a Hikari. Bueno, tal vez de eso último ya no se sintiera tan orgulloso.

Y en clase, en el instituto, el chico no podía apartar la mirada de Hikari. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando, era normal, se suponía que estaba preparado para asimilar que los cuerpos cambian. El problema, sin embargo, que presentaba Takeru era que estaba concienciado para el cambio de su propio cuerpo, pero el cambio de su amiga lo pilló completamente por sorpresa.

—Takeru —Al salir de clases la chica y él siempre caminaban juntos hacia sus respectivas casas. Entablando largas conversaciones llenas de mágicas trivialidades. La calidez que solía reinar en el ambiente con normalidad, por el contrario, fue aplacada por los pensamientos de un niño que, poco a poco, iba evolucionando. Más allá del plano físico, su mente cambiaba y no podía evitar pensar: "¿Estará usando sujetador ahora?"

Tal vez fuera las viejas costumbres, las cuales el joven seguía con una ciega fidelidad, que no se atrevió a bajar más la mirada para corroborar sus sospechas. No, su cara comúnmente lo delataba y él lo notaba. Lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

Muchas situaciones como aquellas se presentaron y, poco a poco, el ya no tan infante acabó sucumbiendo. En los ratos en los que Hikari no estaba alerta, éste recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de la castaña hasta detenerse exactamente "ahí". "Definitivamente el blanco le pega" se decía interiormente, luego volvía a la realidad y se daba un sonoro tortazo que toda la clase escuchaba a menudo, cuestionando la salud mental del joven. Ahora estaba seguro de que Hikari utilizaba sujetador. El cuerpo de Hikari se estaba desarrollando y eso al chico le gustaba, a veces, hasta el punto de convencerse de que era un pervertido: "Hikari está creciendo", se repetía.

—Hikari —llama el chico.

—Dime —contestó la otra.

—Nada, solo quería decirte que —Él tenía unos irrefrenable impulso de sentarla en una silla y preguntarla "¿Hablamos de tu cuerpo?". Descartó la idea al instante al ver que ésta se podría malinterpretar y se decantó por una respuesta más correcta, moral y eficiente —el blanco te pega, ya sabes —Sí, claro, ¿moral? Su trasero.

Otra cuestión que él no comprendía era el porqué tardaban tanto en decidirse las mujeres para escoger un sujetador. Lo veía normal en una camiseta, en unos pantalones, el típico "¡Ey, chicas, mirad esta nueva camiseta que me he comprado en la tienda, pega con el bolso y los zapatos!" Eso no se lo encontraba con un sujetador y, honestamente, le parecería extravagante un encuentro público del tipo: "¡Ey, chicas, mirad este nuevo sujetador que me he comprado en la tienda! ¡Éste modelo me encanta porque, además de sujetar bien, el relleno le da su toque que, además, combina genial con el bolso y los zapatos".

Bien mirado, tampco era normal que un chico hiciera lo mismo con sus gallumbos y, sin embargo, lo hacía. Bueno, había gente de todo tipo en aquel planeta llamado Tierra.

.,.

Taichi salió de la ducha y comprobó como su hermana se encontraba en el sofá, viendo distraídamente un programa en la televisión.

—Hoy has vuelto pronto —acertó a decir. La chica soltó un quejido de afirmación, sin apartar la mirada del aparato. Tai se extrañó —, ¿por qué?

—Hermano, ¿tú has sentido raro a Takeru últimamente?

—¿Raro? —frunció el ceño como si la propia pregunta ya fuese rara —No, que yo sepa conmigo siempre se ha comportado normal.

—¿Y por qué conmigo actúa raro?

—¿Raro? ¿Cómo de raro?

—Muy raro.

—¿Así de raro? —e hizo un además con los dedos.

—No, así de raro —y le corrigió con otro ademán.

—Pues es exactamente lo que he dicho.

—No es el mismo nivel de rareza —Los hermanos tuvieron que juntar los dedos para saber exactamente el nivel de rareza al que se refería Hikari.

—Así de raro —concluyó Tai al recibir la aprobación de la hermana menor —, ¿y qué?

—Pues —Hikari se detuvo para luego continuar —suele sonrojarse cuando habla conmigo y a veces me esquiva la mirada.

—¿Te esquiva la mirada? ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Y yo que sé?! —alzó la voz, un poco alterada —Solo sé que ya no actúa como actuaba antes. Es como si se estuviera distanciando de mí. Estoy irritada —se frotó la parte superior de la camiseta —. ¡Y este maldito sujetador me está incomodando mucho! ¡No sé como lo soportan las demás!

Taichi era corto de miras y quizás un poco despistado, pero tonto, desde luego, no. Con una idea en la cabeza pasó por detrás del sofá y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermana.

—Hikari, estás creciendo —dijo sin más para luego desaparecer de la sala.

.,.

Yamato entró por la puerta de su cuarto para encontrarse a su hermano tirado en la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensar.

—Ah —y cerró la puerta. No iba a irrumpir en sus reflexiones.

Segundos después Takeru salió de la habitación y encaró a su hermano mayor.

—Yamato.

—Dime —el mayor se encontraba haciendo la cena. Sabía perfectamente que si su allegado se encerraba en su cuarto para "pensar" era porque verdaderamente tenía un problema.

—¿Alguna vez te has...? —y detuvo su pregunta a medio hacer. Yamato no le apremió, esperó a que ideara una mejor cuestión —¿Tienes amigas de la infancia'

—Muchas, y tres de ellas también las conoces tú.

—¿Y nunca te ha parecido que cambiaban?

Yamato retiró la vista de la sartén.

—¿Cambiaban? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Su actitud?

—¿Actitud? —pensó en el comentario —Hikari está muy irritable últimamente —desvió el tema —, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería. ¿No las has visto cambiar físicamente?

—¿Cómo físicamente?

—De cuerpo.

—¿De cuerpo?

—Sí, de cuerpo.

—Ajá, de cuerpo —y siguió cocinando.

Takeru suspiró.

—¿Nunca las has visto las tetas?

Y todo lo que había en la sartén salió volando por los aires. Como un auténtico experto, Yamato supo resbalar entre el aceite y amortiguar la caída con la cabeza. Una vez en el suelo, explicó:

—Bueno, si las ves todos los días se te hace difícil asimilarlo, pero no vamos a ser niños eternamente. Hikari se está convirtiendo en una mujer y tú en un hombre.

—Ya, tienes razón.

Y ahí terminó la conversación.

—Takeru, ¿me ayudas a levantarme?

.,.

Obviamente el desarrollo de su mejor amiga no iba a pasar desapercibido por el chico, pero lo que en un principio a Hikari irritaba, pronto pasó a ser el chiste de ellos dos.

—Takeru, estás rojo como un tomate —se burlaba la chica.

Y Takeru tan solo podía apartar la mirada. Y cuando era la chica la que miraba hacia otro lado, no tardaba él en dirigir sus ojos a la camisa de la muchacha y preguntarse qué tipo de sujetador estaría llevando ahora, de tal manera que ya no era capaz de ver a su compañera a la cara sin pensar en los sujetadores. A lo que, en pensamiento racional, solo pudo acertar a decir: "Hikari está creciendo".

* * *

Este es un reto de Hikari Caelum del topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


End file.
